Awaiting the Arrival Outtake of LTK
by Sneaky Snarky Subs
Summary: Jasper's POV from chapters 1 and 2 of LTK. If you have not read Learning To Kneel first, then you might want to before digging into this.


A/N: This is the JPOV side of what's going on in chapters 1 & 2 of Learning to Kneel, so you may want to read that if you haven't already. This was our piece we submitted to Fandom For Preemies.

**JPOV**

__This ain't a scene, it's a god damn arms race. This ain't a scene, it's a god damn arms race. This ain't a scene, it's a god-__

_"Whitlock." I growled into the phone._

I always hated that song. Emmett must have gotten a hold of my phone again. Fucker was always doing shit like that. What ever happened to just the regular ringing of the phones? Now there was people yelling at you on it, singers singing their dumb songs, and even female voices saying shit like: 'Incoming call' all sexy and breathless.

I'm almost scared to see what they'll come out with next.

"_Sir, we have the girl."_Vladmir, one of my most trusted trackers informed me.

"Good," I replied shortly, "Any trouble?"

"_No Sir. We weren't expecting to get her for another eight hours at least so this was a nice surprise." _He said happily.

The fucker was a major kiss ass, but it was his kiss ass nature that made him so effective.

"Eight hours is ahead of schedule, you're absolutely sure no one saw you taking her?" I demanded, sitting up in my chair.

Don't get me wrong, I was more than happy to have this shit moved up ahead of schedule, but I had waited too damn long for something to go wrong now just because the fuckers couldn't be patient.

"_Affirmative Sir," _he said, "_Not a one."_

I sat back in my chair appeased with them, "Bring her home." I demanded, snapping the phone shut.

I pulled out the files that I had accumulated on Isabella Marie Swan over the last year.

My Isabella.

Mine.

I leaned back in my chair and plopped my feet up on my desk, laying all her pictures in my lap. Not once have I ever had this kind of reaction to a woman before but ever since I laid my eyes on her I was hooked. It was thanks to her father, Charlie Swan, that this priceless woman was now to become mine.

He didn't and still doesn't have a clue about his involvement and I'd rather keep it that way. All he knows is that he took down a large shipment in his rinky-dink little town. He doesn't know whose men they actually are, considering they came from three different Mafia houses. That threw them for a loop for sure. The trail went cold despite how hard they'd worked it and now it was filed as a cold case with the exception of the obvious and immediate charges and arrests. Thank God for small favors.

They weren't able to find any prints on the guns or any other product my guys had on them. We were meticulous at all times. They didn't know where they came from and I'm glad we went to all the measures we did instead of getting sloppy over time. Becoming sloppy meant becoming somebody's bitch and Jasper Hale Whitlock was nobody's bitch.

I opened the top side drawer and plucked out a pink collar with a bell danging from the front. I held it up between my first and middle finger, watching as the light caught on it. It jingled a little and caused me to grin. Soon. Soon she'd be here with me and I'd begin molding her into my perfect completion. My perfect pet.

I thought of the room I'd prepared for her with Charlotte's help. I couldn't decorate my way out of a wet paper bag but she was amazing at it. I would have requested Rose but I preferred to keep my sanity rather than spend hours upon hours hearing her bitch about my decision.

I knew she was going to be going through a lot with the transition of becoming my prized pet and Charlotte made a very plain point of the fact that if all I did was be cold and hateful, all she would do is hate me back. She was right of course and so I decided to do a few things. Like give her her own room for one.

I'd seen slaves and had been around them for as long as I can remember and very few had anything like what Isabella was going to receive. Then again almost all of them had been slaves for so long they could probably scarce remember what it was like before they became a slave.

I looked to collar over once more before gently replacing it. Leaning over, I opened the bottom drawer, curious as to what would be in there today. The woman I considered to be like a sister did her best to make me smile or at least make me a little bit happier. Not that I was unhappy per se, but I was a dealer of death and a bringer of death. The grim reaper decked out like Rambo underneath his robes. I'd killed and seen countless people murdered. I knew I was a fucked up person but I'd come to terms with that ages ago.

I smirked a bit as I pulled out my favorite chocolate topped cookie. Nothing would put me in a slight bit better mood like these would. I set them atop of my desk and snooped around a little bit more. I had no idea when she came and messed with it but every day my bottom right hand drawer would have different things in it. At first I was pissed, but said nothing, figuring after I stomped around in a foul mood for a few days she'd knock it off. She didn't, persistent little shit, and when I found that that drawer was the only one she was messing with, I found that I had no real issue with it anymore.

She'd leave me all sorts of shit. Cookies, a paddle ball, a deck of tarot cards, a postcard from when she and Peter went on vacation, notes, and all sorts of other things. It was a daily surprise to break up my day and keep it from getting boring. She knew what I did but she didn't know the real workings with it. I could only assume she thought I sat up here on my ass half the day doing diddly squat. My favorite thing to find in there though, was a new letter opener. My favorite one was a Confederate sword opener she'd bought me from the History Channel.

I closed the drawer after raising a brow at the little Godzilla figurine and turned my attention back to my cookies. I took the time, savoring the wafting scent of dark chocolate as I opened them up. I ate these slowly and savored each bite, no matter how fast I wanted to shove them in my mouth.

I began thinking of my newly acquired female and considered something. Suppose she tries to run away. Then what will I do other than punish the fuck out of her? Most likely she'll do it at night. I looked out the window at the desert landscape. She wouldn't get very far seeing as she wouldn't have supplies for one. For two, even if she somehow did reach the edge of my property, she'd have to tangle with a ten foot tall fence with barbed wire around the top of it. If she somehow miraculously got past that, she'd have the mountains between here and anywhere that would count. Compounding all of that, she would be without a passport or I.D. of any kind.

I knew in my gut that she'd attempt it. Attempt it and fail too. If she did that I'd have to lock her up at night like an animal until she could learn how to behave. I could lock her in her room, but a more suitable idea would be to keep her where I can keep an eye on her. The idea clicked in my head and I sat up. I knew exactly where to go. I set up my answering machine and headed downstairs to my car, sticking my head in and informing Peter on my way.

The drive was relaxing. I rode with the windows down and just enjoyed the simplicity of the feel of the air blowing through my hair as I thought of anything else I might need from this particular venue. It was a little over an hour later that I parked outside of Ancient Scrolls, the place that dealt black market items under the guise of a rare/antique bookstore. They made an enormous profit off of both sides.

I headed down the stairs in the fading light and opened up the door.

"We're cl-" A voice began before I cut in.

"I need something special." That was code for I-need-something-that's-probably-illegal-or-something-that-will-be-hard-to-get-right-off-the-bat.

"What do you need sir? I'm sure we have something in the back you're interested in." I followed the unfamiliar voice further back around a set of bookshelves until I saw him sitting behind a counter. He was short and balding, but had a rather friendly face. He was definitely new though, judging from the lack of emotion he showed as I stepped up to the counter.

"I need a kennel. It needs to be three feet wide, three feet tall and four feet in length. I want it to have thick bars and custom bedding at least six inches thick for the bottom." I knew they could make this for me tonight. They'd fabricated other things for me in shorter amounts of time. I took out my wallet and threw down four thousand dollars in cold hard cash.

"Sir, that would take us at least three weeks to-" He started babbling before I cut in with a murderous look.

"Do I look like I want this delivered in three weeks?" I asked with a shrug of shoulders and throwing down an extra five hundred dollars on top of the counter, "I want this shit delivered tomorrow."

"Sir, with all due respect," The little bald headed man said nervously, "With all of the extra things you want thrown into this cage it is going to take at least two weeks for my men to find the right material. I can have it to you in seventeen days at the most." He said with a short bow of his head.

I chuckled humorlessly and brought out my .45 from the inside of my suit. Before the poor man could even blink I held the barrel of the gun to his head and cocked it. "Let's be reasonable, sir," I mocked, "I have well paid over the price that was required for this custom made cage. I am expecting to need it by tomorrow night. Surely we could work something out?" I asked him easily as if we were discussing nothing more than the weather outside.

"O-Of course, Sir." The poor bloke stammered, "I will have it delivered to you tomorrow afternoon."

I smiled at him and lowered my gun, placing it back in its spot.

"I'm glad that we could see eye to eye on this matter. No llegues tarde." I said before turning my back on the man that more than likely pissed his pants.

I walked out of the store and went up the dark staircase and into the night air. This particular store was underground due to the nature of it and its illegal amenities. But they were also one of the best in the business and as long as you knew how to handle the owners you could get anything you could ever want or need in a timely fashion. The fact that I even had the problem down there pissed me off though. I was one of their most valued and feared customers and there was no reason that I should have been treated like a commoner down there.

I dug out my cell phone again and called the owner, Francisco. This shit was going to be dealt with. Immediately. I stood in the stairway and waited for him to pick up.

"Care to explain why I had to pull out my piece just to get the service that I deserve?" I said into the phone when I heard him pick up.

I didn't even wait for him to respond. He knew that I didn't take that shit well.

"Handle it, or I will." I said snapping the phone shut.

I waited there for a couple more minutes before a scuffle broke out behind the doors and a gun shot rang out through the night. Satisfied I finished my climb up the stairs and went to my car. I still had much to do before my new girl was set to arrive.

I went back to my car and set towards home before thinking of something else and gave Bal a call, asking permission to visit a bit with his pet. Makenna would be fixing Bella up when she arrived and I had a few specifications I wanted. I stopped back by my home and picked up an outfit and a picture of a specific hair style before setting towards the auction house.

On my drive I thought about how Makenna came to be with Bal.

I pulled up to the back entrance of Balthazar's. The back entrance was right next to the loading dock of the merchandise area for the legitimate auction house. I could see three vans lined up and knew that the House was getting in a good shipment today. Normally I would stop over and see what all was there just because I'm a nosy bastard, but today I was on a mission. Instead, I stepped out of the car and didn't even look twice at the girls that were being unloaded right in front of me. I had no interest in them. I knew that none of them would be my Isabella, therefore I spared them no glance. Isabella wasn't due to arrive until tomorrow morning, which gave me some time to set things up for her here. I quickly handed off the keys to my Bentley to the valet before making my way inside. Usually I would stop in and see my old friend Bal, but again, today I had different business to attend to. Armed with the dress, picture and instructions I made my way to the elevators and down to the subbasement where I knew Makenna would be waiting. Makenna and I went way back to when she was first brought to the House. I was there when Bal got her from the fucking Russians that almost killed her. In fact it was Makenna and Bal that made me realize that I wanted- no, needed a female companion of my own. Like what they had now. I was there for Makenna's training with Bal. Hell, Bal even let me help with a lot of it. It was with Makenna that made me crave for a woman's affection and devotion the way she did with Bal. After Bal had gotten most of her training complete, Makenna made almost a complete turn around compared to what she was when he first got her.

_Flashback_

__Bal and I were on our way to the subbasement where some of the guards were holding the girls. They were supposed to be roughing them up a bit and sorting out who were the submissive types versus the hellcats. Upon entering the basement though the sight that granted us was not what either of were expecting. Directly in front of us was a girl on her hands and knees while some man was laying beneath her, sheathed inside of her, while another man was taking her from behind and yet another man was fucking her mouth with his dick. About six other men surrounded that little group, all with their cocks out, stroking them as if they were getting ready for their turn with her, which granted, they probably were. I heard a muffled scream from the right and turned to see a variety of different girls chained to the wall, naked. Their arms were above their heads and they were sitting on their bottoms looking terrified. Most of them were openly sobbing and some looked like they had already passed out.__

"__What the fuck is going on here?" Bal shouted at the men, who had not noticed our entrance yet.__

__Bal had a strict policy that no sexual harm was to befall the virgins, and if I remembered correctly then this was a virgin shipment. Which meant that the girl in the middle of the gang bang was a virgin until those fucking Russians got to her. With everything clicking into place I took out my Glock and cocked it, pointing it straight at the ringleaders head.__

"__I suggest you answer him within the next two seconds, or your brains will be splattered on the wall behind you." I growled out.__

__Beside me Bal had also taken out his piece and had it aimed at the man as well, who by now was pasty white.__

"__She is mine!" He screamed quickly, "This is my slave. Not one from the shipment. Not even this shipment! I'm working on breaking her in!"__

__He kept his arms raised above his head while walking backwards to his pants that were lying about two feet away from him. Every step that he took backwards I met with a step forward. I'll be damned if I was going to let the fucker get some kind of weapon out and try and pull it on us. To my surprise he pulled out a piece of paper, shakily, and handed it to me. Not breaking eye contact with him I grabbed it from him to see that it was an Ownership form. Sure enough there was the picture of the girl on it and she was this piece of shit's property. What a sucky deal for her. I thrust the paper back in his hand and put my Glock back in the waistband of my pants.__

"__It's legitimate." I told Bal, stepping back.__

__By now the girl, Makenna, according to her papers, was a sobbing mess on the floor and I could see blood caked onto the inside of her thighs. A part of me felt sorry for her but at the same time, it wasn't my place to say anything. She wasn't mine and I had no intention of making her mine. Her Owner could do whatever he wanted to her. Even gang rape her. That's why I was floored when Bal stepped up beside me to face the man.__

"__How much?" He asked calmly.__

"__Pardon?" The man asked him stupidly.__

"__How much do you want for her?" Bal asked looking down at the girl. Taking another look at her, you could see faint bruising and a few fresh ones along her body. He was using physical punishments to try to break her.__

"__Ella no esta a la venta," He hissed, "She is mine."__

__With that Bal pulled out his piece once more and the shot echoed around the room. All of the girls screamed and the sound of his body dropping to the floor was barely even heard. Blood splattered against the wall and all over me and Bal which caused me to jump back.__

"__Shit Bal!" I swore, "Warn a guy next time you're gonna blow his brains out, will ya? I liked this shirt." I grumbled.__

__Bal just laughed and waved his gun around to the other men that were still standing around. "Did you guys see anything?" He asked them calmly.__

__A chorus of 'No Sir' and 'Not a thing' was heard around the room as a couple of the men picked up the body to dispose of it. Bal walked over to the pants and pulled out the Ownership form, ripping off the section of the man's name.__

"__I can fix it later." He said to me as he saw me looking at it. I cocked an eyebrow at him but said nothing. Of course he could, she was sold from his auction house! He'd send it to Martin and have him type up an entirely new one.__

__I just nodded my head back towards Makenna, who at this time had curled in on herself and was shaking terribly. Her face was pressed against her knees so whether she saw Bal kill her former owner or not was still up in the air. Without another word Bal picked her up in his arms and motioned for me to follow him out of the room. I quickly shot a glance around the room and saw that the men had gone back into their positions to finish training and sorting out the new group. They were fucking lucky that Bal didn't kill them all for slacking on the job. But something told me that Bal was now more concerned for someone else besides his employees.__

__Five months. That's how long it took to get Makenna on the right track to becoming the slave that Bal wanted out of her. Five long fucking months. She was submissive by nature but with the shit she had to endure from her previous owner, we had a lot of work to do with her. She was trained off of physical punishments alone, and in most cases, we're assuming that it wasn't so much punishments as it was abuse. She feared men and women alike and flinched at any sudden movement. When she was scared,__

__she acted like a doormat, but when she was terrified for her life, she fled and fought with everything that she had in her. Neither of which were good traits to have being Bal's slave. But Bal never lost his patience with her. He saw something in her that he liked and he was determined to get her back. This time just modified to fit him and his wants and needs. It was with Bal and Makenna that I learned the value of mental punishments and traits rather than physical. Mentally left no physical markings yet left an everlasting impression on the slave. Makenna was the one being trained yet we both were learning very much.__

__I learned from Bal the use of the Isolation Room and just how to get your pet to rely on you and you alone. In fact after those five months was when I felt like I was ready to take on a slave of my own. I had come to the House to check on an armory shipment and stopped my to say hello to Bal and Makenna. Walking into his office I saw Makenna kneeling dutifully on the floor beside him, eating grapes out of the palm of his hand. She would lovingly lick his fingers and take each grape gently, not using her teeth as to not to accidentally bite him or anything. He would then rub her cheek or brush his fingers through her hair tenderly while she nuzzled her face into his palm, as if craving that touch from him. It was then that I realized that I wanted that. I wanted that kind of companionship. A woman who would be by my side for the rest of my life, who was devoted to me and to me alone. Someone where I was her main focus and priority.__

__Where she relied on me for her health and safety.__

_End Flashback_

I couldn't help the smile that was plastered onto my face as I came into the room where Makenna was sitting. In twenty-four hours I would have what Bal has. I would have everything I could ever want. As the door swung shut behind me with a loud thunk, Makenna jumped up from the couch where she was sitting and reading a book. Her eyes met mine and she dropped to her knees, legs spread with her arms behind her back. Her head was bowed now and I felt a twinge of pride for her. She certainly has come a long way. I walked over to her and touched the top of her head lightly.

"Stand." I commanded her lightly.

I stood back and she rose to her feet immediately with her head still bowed.

"I have something that I need done," I began while circling her, "Something that is more important to me than almost anything else. Do you know what that something is?" I asked her, knowing that she more than likely did.

"Master Jasper is getting a girl tomorrow," Makenna replied quietly, "Is that the important thing?"

"It is." I agreed, "And that is where you come in. I want you to be with her and to talk to her when she first arrives. I want you to help her understand that by submitting to her Master, she will in fact be freeing herself. I want you to make her see this situation the way you see it. I want her to learn and to grow as you have and I think that by having you talk to her first it will help her with that process when it comes time."

I completed my circle around Makenna and noticed how her shoulders sagged slightly, whether in defeat or relief I had no idea.

"Can you do that?" I asked her, tipping her chin up with my finger so that she was looking me in the eyes.

"Yes, Master Jasper." She said.

"Excellent, I knew you could." I said with confidence in my tone, stroking her hair once before turning and heading back home.

"To what do I owe the honor of this lunch?" I asked looking at the woman across from me. It was almost comical with the look she gave me, as I was almost positive that it mirrored my own. She was blond, like me, but her hair was longer, almost down to her waist. We both had the same curls and piercing blue eyes, compliments of our mother. The only physical differences were that she was female, and I was not. Our mother used to tease us that if we ever wanted to know what we would look like as the opposite sex all we had to do was look at one another. And that was sadly accurate.

"I didn't know I needed a reason to have lunch with my only brother." She snapped. Ah, the kitten has teeth. Another noticeable difference between the two of us was that Rosalie was quick to draw her teeth and claws in a fight, whereas I preferred to observe first then strike. Going straight for the kill in one swift motion. Both tactics had their advantages, but mine was better.

"You don't," I agreed sitting back and looking over the menu, "But I was under the impression that you would be busy today."

"You mean you bribed Emmett to keep me busy so I wouldn't find out about your new house guest." She countered.

I nodded my head noncommittally but silently agreed. Emmett, her husband and one of my closest friends, was supposed to keep my new girl a secret from Rosalie and keep her occupied today. That plan obviously backfired. The thing I knew most about my sister was to not let her get her teeth into you though. She was worse than a pit bull with a chew toy. And if she did manage to, you were a goner. Which was an excellent trait to have in our line of business.

"It was my hope that he would manage to keep you entertained today, but that hope was obviously in vain." I said gesturing towards her sitting across from me.

"Oh come on Jasper," She hissed, leaning forward, "You really didn't think you would be able to keep this from me did you? I just can't believe that you are stupid enough to stoop as low as to buying your own whore."

"Isabella will be far from being my whore," I said calmly and placing the menu down beside me, "I chose her specifically, and paid very well for her. She will be treated right."

"Isabella?" Rosalie chuckled humorlessly, "You already named your _pet_?"

I smirked lightly and folded my arms across my chest, "No. That was her original name. I had a couple others in mind, but Isabella seems to suit her just fine."

"Why are you doing this to her?" My sister whispered, "Why her? Just because her father busted that little weapons run? She had nothing to do with that! You forget that my men were in that run as well, and no one that worked for us was caught luckily enough. But you don't see me trying to capture an unwilling slave out of the deal."

"Are you ready to order?" The server's voice said from beside us.

"I'll have the smoked salmon with wild rice and a glass of the house wine," I said calmly, still staring at Rosalie, "She, on the other hand, will have the Caesar salad with grilled chicken and also, a glass of the house wine." I told him gesturing towards my sister.

We waited in silence as the waiter patiently took our menus from us before walking away. It was habit that I had come to ordering for Rose at restaurants when Emmett was not here. Not that she wasn't capable of ordering for herself, but Emmett was one of those insanely jealous bastards and didn't want other guys looking at his wife. And me? Well I didn't want anybody period to be looking at my sister.

"What was your first thought upon seeing Emmett for the first time?" I asked her.

"What does that have to do with anything?" She asked.

"Just answer the question."

"I wondered how big his dick was." She replied with an evil smirk.

Damn bitch. I flinched slightly at that image but quickly schooled my face back into a neutral expression. I knew she was lying, and this was the only way to make her see and understand.

"Whatever you saw in Emmett that drew you to him, that's what I see in Isabella," I admitted, "I will have her. And she will belong to me in every sense of the word. The same way you belong to Emmett and he belongs to you. Don't hold this against me. This is just something that I have to do."

With that said I leaned back in my chair, allowing her to say whatever it was she needed to say.

We kept our eyes locked on one another, her looking at me pensively while I willed her to understand without using my words. Whatever she saw in my eyes though seemed to have been enough because she slowly nodded her head in defeat and gave me a small smile.

"Emmett says that you are going to Bal's in a few weeks for the auction," She said changing the subject, "Mind if we join you?"

I didn't say anything as the server chose that moment to appear and place our lunches down in front of us. As soon as he was gone I picked up my fork and moved around some of the rice, "Why would you want to step foot in the auction?" I asked her curiously.

Rose made it a habit to stay as far away as she could from those kinds of places. So why the sudden interest in it now?

"Rumors." She muttered stabbing at her salad.

I knew better than to press the issue though, not that I even cared. I'm sure if it applied to me then they would let me know and if they needed my help then they knew they could ask me and I would help them in whatever way I could. The rest of our lunch was mostly peaceful and for the most part silent as we ate and chatted about the menial things going on in our life. I stood up, laid down some cash for our meal and walked my sister to her car with the promise to call her within the next few days. As I was walking to my car my phone went off in my pocket. Pulling it out and checking the I.D. I saw that it was Stephan.

"This better not be bad news." I growled into the speaker.

"_No Sir," _He said quickly, _"We are at the House and should be to your place within the next two hours."_

"And the girl?" I inquired, "Any trouble?"

"_Mucho," _He stated, _"But nothing we couldn't handle. She passed out when we arrived, but she's fine now."_

"I swear to God if there is even one hair out of place on her head, I will kill the both of you." I threatened.

"_Nothing to worry about Señor Whitlock." _He said respectfully.

"I should hope not," I said climbing into my car and starting her up, "Because your life will hang in the balance."

I snapped the phone shut and put my car in reverse, before peeling out of the parking lot. It was time to go home and prepare for the arrival of my pet. The woman who was destined to be mine for all eternity.


End file.
